Fate's Game
by Shitsuren Hane
Summary: Fate must be having fun, messing around with people's destinies. Because no one expected two soccer teams, who are close to disbandment, to be thrown in an adventure by Fate's rollercoaster game. As if their destinies aren't enough, Fate decided to mess around with their bonds, secrets and so. Is it worth it? Read to find out! [OC Submission: OPEN!] [OC/Canon, AU in future arc]


**I don't own anything, except for my OCs. OCs who are chosen from the sign-up will be mention of their original owners' names at the bottom of the page.**

**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5**

* * *

Lunch time is always the time where students would rush to the cafeteria to wrestle around for special menu-of-the-day meals, hang-out with friends and gossip about the latest news, or spend the long-hours at their favourite place.

For Endou Mamoru, his favourite place would the Steel Tower and his favourite thing to do would just be soccer.

Unfortunately, the school wouldn't allow students to go out of the school's compound at this time unless necessary. The energetic boy was left to wonder around the school. As the brown-haired goalkeeper got to his club's clubhouse, he noticed something moving among the wildly-grown bushes and trees that grew nearby. He walked closer towards it, hearing rustles and snapping of dried leaves and twigs. Just as he moved a tree branch out of the way, a loud snapping was heard as something, or someone, fell on his stomach. The boy started seeing blurs of things that had multiplied themselves as he felt the weight on his abdomen was lifted.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Endou felt that someone was shaking his right shoulder and shook his head, holding it as he sat up. He turned to his right as the one whom fell on him said, "Sorry about that. I didn't hear you coming from behind."

He could clearly see the person whom had crouched down beside him, a dark greyish green-haired girl with twin braids that was long enough to touch the ground when she squatted down. Her calm-looking, gray eyes were focused on him with concern. She was like any other girl he had met in Raimon but there was one different thing about her, she wasn't wearing the school's uniform. Instead, on her was the usual sailor school uniform; a dark blue uniform where the collar and sleeve-cuffs are red with white strips and the skirt was the same colour as the uniform was, while beneath the collar was a darker shade of red scarf that was kept in place with a black band.

"Hey, are you OK?" she asked, waving her hand in front of him and snapping her fingers to make him come back to reality. It worked after three to four times of repeating the same thing.

"Huh?"

The girl frowned. "I said, are you OK? I must've given you a nasty hit on the ground while falling on you."

"Uh yeah! I'm fine," the nervously grinning goalkeeper said, rubbing the back of his neck as the two of them stood up. "Naa, why are you-!"

Before Endou could even finish his sentence, the girl quickly pulled him towards the back of the clubhouse. He watched as she peeked from the corner, watching as two of Raimon's prefects walked pass by and heaving a sigh when they didn't notice them. Turning to him, she said, "Sorry about that. I'm not supposed to be here, since I'm not a student of Raimon and trespassing to get in and all."

"Why are you here? What are you here for?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Raimon's soccer team's captain. I need to see him as soon as possible."

"You're in good luck!" The brown-haired boy could see that she had a look of confusion yet a hint of hope glinted in her eyes. Putting a fist on his chest, he exclaimed, "You're talking to him right now!"

The girl's eyes widened as her mouth hanged open for a little. Blinking, she fumbled for the right words in her mind. It took her a while until she managed to snap out of her trance and said, "You?!"

Endou nodded. The grey-eyed girl shook her head a little and exclaimed, "What a relief!"

"And you are?" She flinched a bit, not because of the fact that she was offended but the girl realized that she has yet to introduce herself to him.

"Kotoha, Aiba Kotoha! Yoroshiku, Endou-san!" answered the shorter girl, bowing down with respect and standing up straight again. Looking at him straight in the eye with a determinate look, she told him directly, "I come here for a match request with your team, Endou-san!"

"A match request?" Kotoha nodded. She quickly fumbled with her mini-bag and pulled out an envelope, handing it to the goalkeeper.

"We're hoping that you could have a match with us within this week. We're fine if you wish to do it during a different time." The boy with the orange headband nodded and told her that he'll think about it. The twin braid-haired girl pulled out a pen and a small notebook, writing down her phone number before handing it to him. She told him to contact her once he made his mind before doing something Endou didn't expected.

Kotoha dashed towards the wall in front of them, and without the help of any branch above her (after the one that she held on to earlier snapped, making her to unexpectedly fall on the goalkeeper), she ran up the barrier and managed to get on the top, grabbing the vines that grew on it. It wasn't that tall, but with her height it must've been a hassle to do so with any support from the branch. Noticing the goalkeeper's surprised look, she turned to him while hanging her feet on the other side of the wall, smiling.

"I do parkour and free-running, in case you're wondering. I'll look forward to your answer, Endou-san!"

With that, she disappeared behind the wall. Endou was a little bit surprised with her sudden flexible act, but the thought of his soccer team _**finally**_ getting recognized and a match overwhelmed him with joy. He exclaimed 'Yatta!' while walking out of the back of the clubhouse.

"Endou-kun!" A different feminine voice attracted his attention. Turning towards the school's main building, his team's manager, Kino Aki came rushing towards him. With a smile, she exclaimed with relief, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you."

"Aki, I got good news for you, and the team!"

"Really? What is it?"

Meanwhile, between the metal fences, Kotoha watched the two Raimon students with a satisfied smile. She was disrupted when someone roughly tugged the back of her uniform.

"Come on, Koto-chi! If we don't make a move out of here, we're toasted!"

"Alright, alright...I heard you for the first time!" she exclaimed. Adjusting her cap, she quickly rushed towards the opposite direction of Raimon.

"I honestly don't know why you're so eager to have a match with him," a honey blonde-haired girl, taller than Kotoha, stated, keeping up with her pace. "We have hissatsus, his team doesn't. All he has is-!"

"Hissatsu isn't the reason why I'm eager to have a match with him, Kana-nee," Ashiya Kanata's statement was cut off by her cousin. "I'm pretty sure the captain chose his team instead of her old one for the practice match with a reason that's not because of hissatsus."

"Also, I doubt Hananori-senpai would want Shinoba to have the same fate as Higashina and Ryugun."

The reddish orange-eyed blonde gave the shorter girl her phone. Playing on the device was a video of a school, Higashina particularly, being hauled over by a huge truck-like vehicle. The camera's view was shaky, because of the tremors caused by the humongous vehicle and what it has done to the school. Students watched from the fields and bleachers as their school was being torn down, despair written all over their faces.

"That's not just that; there's something that you might find interesting." A hand, belonging to yellowish green-haired Kojima Aika, held down one of the video's controls and forwards it. She stopped at a particular timing and pause it. "You can watch that later, but right now, we're on the road. You can continue that later."

The twin-braided haired girl turned to the right side of the road. Her steps stopped when she noticed a truck speeding towards them, coming from the road where the trio of managers were about to cross. Turning towards the taller girls, the gray-eyed first year pulled them with all her might, making them to tumble on their feet.

"Kotoha, what the hell-!?" Aika turned towards her cousin with annoyance flashing in her hazel-coloured eyes. Kanata did the same but said nothing, only giving the youngest girl a frown. However, the two older girls felt cold sweat all over their bodies when the truck came passing by in full speed.

"That's why," the first-year said, getting up and dusting off her uniform before pulling her two cousins up. "The two of you, or the three of us if I didn't noticed the truck coming by, would have ended up under the wheels..."

Aika was sure that the dark grayish green-haired girl mumbled something in the end about someone, but chose to brush it off. Dusting her uniform, she thanked her for the quick life-saving action as Kanata nodded her thanks. As they were about to cross the road, the three of them made sure that no vehicle, especially speeding ones, were near them before crossing. Kanata and Kotoha heard their cousin gasping, and turned to where she was standing. What they saw was a gruesome sight of a bird ran over, most likely by the truck earlier.

"Move along, Aikan, move along." Kanata assured, as the shortest girl pulled her away from the scene. They were both aware that Aika had soft spots for animals and seeing road-killed ones was too much for her besides the sight of blood and ripped, open-up corpses. The sounds of screeching tires from afar made them to freeze in their spots for a while, before rushing towards the limousine waiting for them. Kanata knocked on the window hastily before the chauffeur unlocked the vehicle's door. The trio quickly got inside it.

"Where to-?!"

"Shinoba, and make it fast," Kanata exclaimed. The three girls had never felt so relieved to be in a speeding limousine that was heading towards their school faster than they would have wanted to. Heaving out a sigh of relief, Kotoha took her hat off.

"Let's just hope this is worth it," she whispered. Her mind went focusing on the truck earlier; who in their right minds would drive a heavy-vehicle like that?

"Kotoha," The said girl turned towards Aika, as the hazel-eyed girl pointed at her phone. "The video..."

'Oh right!' The twin braid-haired girl thought, pulling out her cousin's phone from the sachet bag. After unlocking it, she resumed playing the video. The camera came focusing on a dark violet-haired girl, walking towards Teikoku's captain while yelling at him. There were a few girls holding her back.

"That's the interesting part for me," the yellowish green-haired girl, who was untying her hair and readjusting it into a messy bun, said. "Apparently, while most of the students were paralyzed with the fact that their school was demolished and they lost against Teikoku, which they should have seen it coming, this one girl is the only girl and person who talked back against your supposed-to-be-future fiancé."

The first-year flashed her cousin a glare and exclaimed through gritted teeth, "He's not my fiancé. We're not engaged. I call off the engagement, remember?"

"Which is the reason why you are now living with your brother instead," stated Kanata, crossing her arms and legs. "Why don't you just move in with one of us?"

"Because I don't want Father to call your family a 'disgrace' for letting in his failure of a daughter in your homes," answered the youngest girl, her gray eyes were focused on the video. They intently watched as the dark violet-haired girl, whose green eyes flashing anger while confronting the opponent team's captain. Kanata's eyes focused on her cousin as she told her that some of the students from the school in the video, Higashina had been transferred into Shinoba, and one of them happened to be the girl that was the focus of the video."

"And the best part is..." The twin braided-haired manager pause the video, before turning towards the smirking honey-blonde-haired girl. "She's in mine and Chikage's class."

* * *

**_So...I went on a deleting-spree recently and decided to rewrite most of my stories. Yes, I'm still accepting OCs so if there's anyone who would like to submit OCs to me, please message your character's information using this profile skeleton._**

**Name (+ Nicknames):  
Age (+ Year):** [First Years: 12-13. Second Years: 13-14. Third Years: 14-15]

**Team/School:** (Choose only 1) Shinoba/Omamori/Kotetsu

**[BASIC TEAM INFORMATION**  
**SHINOBA:** Main team of a public junior high school. Plain-Jane girls, with hissatsus of course!  
**OMAMORI:** Rich girls from a private all-girls school. They may be rich but they're humble. Sees soccer as a sport than something to compete with but still competes in tournaments.  
**KOTETSU:** Female version of Teikoku. In fact, they're the sister-school to Teikoku, but they don't go around destroying schools of teams that they defeated and they have a fiery competition with Teikoku.]  
**  
**

**Position:**

**[OPEN POSITION FROM EACH SCHOOL**  
**SHINOBA:** 2 Defenders, 2 Midfielders  
**OMAMORI:** 2 Defenders, 2 Forwards, 3 Midfielders (1 Main, 2 Back-Ups)  
**KOTETSU:** 2 Defenders, 2 Midfielders, 4 Forwards (2 Main, 2 Back-Ups)]

**Elements: **(One main element with one sub-element. Ex. Fubuki is a Wind element person and his sub-element is mainly Ice)**  
Hissatsu(s):** (Maximum 5)

**Appearances:** (Either explain it or link a picture of them)  
**Background Story:** (Make it sensible. However, if they are related to canon directly [ex. Sisters], there's a chance that if it's not done well, it will decrease your chance of having your OC chosen.)

**Personality:  
Strengths:** (I'm not talking about just physical strengths, think emotion strengths or other type of strengths)  
**Weaknesses:** (Same. Refer to above)

**Other talents other than soccer:** (Keep it in a minimum of 2-3 talents)  
**Other facts about her:**

**Family:  
Crush: **(It's not a necessity; just as long as your OC is well-written, it's fine if she doesn't have a crush. One boy for one OC. No multi-pairing.)

**[The Taken/Reserved List (Note: OCs stated below are the chosen OCs from previous sign-ups. The owners do not have to send in their OCs again for this sign-up. The boys name without OCs name stated are still Taken/already paired with OCs):**  
*Kazemaru Ichirouta  
*Handa Shinichi  
*Someoka Ryuugo  
*Gouenji Shuuya  
*Utsunomiya Toramaru  
*Tachimukai Yuuki  
*Yamino Kageto (Paired with Sugiyama Chisato (c) Shoujiki Shouji)  
*Fubuki Shirou  
*Tsunami Jousuke (Paired with Hikari Udinov (c) Enraiha2013)  
*Domon Asuka  
*Kidou Yuuto  
*Sakuma Jirou  
*Genda Koujirou  
*Fudou Akio (Paired with Asakura Shizuka (c) Kusanagi Laevateinn)  
*Afuro Terumi  
*Kiyama Hiroto  
*Midorikawa Ryuuji  
*Nagumo Haruya  
*Suzuno Fuusuke (Paired with Shimono Ayame (c) xxNeverEndingTwilightxx)  
*Saginuma Osamu  
*Fidio Ardena  
*Mark Kruger (Paired with Hyuuga Rukia (c) LunaticDream)  
*Dylan Keith  
*Bjorn Kyle  
*Rococo Urupa (Paired with Madoka Sayuri (c) Kurosaki Makoto)]

And that's that! Congratulations on the OCs who got in the previous sign-ups! :) If you like to send in your OCs, please PM or send it in a review.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 2**

After Kanata's simple piece of information went out, Kotoha suggested the possible-yet-impossible idea, just in time for Recruitment Day in Shinoba. Can her suggestion be a reality? Can she get the person she desired to be on their team to be a part of it?

Stay tuned for **Level 2: ****Perseverance of Three!**


End file.
